


Oneshots But They're All In Love

by Justmylifeiguess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But Only Chapter Three, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feel-good, Fluff, Getting Together, Heartwarming, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It's all fluff, Just a big bundle of love, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prompts Open, Sickfic, So Skip If You Want To Get Right Back To The Fluff, The Plot Has Been Dark Lately So Have This, as a treat, inspired by a discord server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmylifeiguess/pseuds/Justmylifeiguess
Summary: The DreamSMP likes to rip our hearts out, so here's me trying to give them back. Or in Layman's terms, a very sappy comfort food AU where a whole server saw two ships and said s q u i s h.I'm not the best at writing so constructive criticism and chapter ideas are always welcome!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	1. A Simple Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read the notes! I don't have much to say, but, umm... Hope you like the story, and drink water!

George was sick. Everyone had panicked immediately when they woke up in their shared bed to a not only awake but sniffling brit. George was never awake in the morning unless something was very wrong. Quackity had run to the kitchen and returned, slamming pots and pans to wake Sapnap and Karl. Dream focused his attention on the small man, who was mumbling about having a headache. Sapnap and Karl woke up looking murderous, but quickly changed their tune upon seeing George, leaping away from the bed as though it had burned them.

"Dream! Get away from him, you'll get sick too!" Karl commanded.

"But, he needs me…"

George coughed pathetically, "You're leaving me?" He widened his tired eyes, looking absolutely adorable in Dream's oversized hoodie that he'd slept in, wrapped in a blanket burrito and cradled in his boyfriend's arms. Dream's face melted as Karl pinched the bridge of his nose, far too used to being the responsible one to fall for his antics so easily. 

"George, Dream, we both know- Sapnap!" Karl looked up to see Sapnap on the bed again, already mostly asleep with one arm draped over George's small frame, who grinned up at him victoriously. Karl held out an arm to stop Quackity from joining them. "Quack, no. Go get dressed. All of you, no. The three of you are officially quarantined, I refuse to get sick because all of you are dumbasses, and I'm sure as hell not taking care of all of you."

"Karl doesn't love me..." George mumbled sleepily, cuddling into Dream's chest and Sapnap's side.

"How cold…" Sapnap grumbled, equally close to sleep. Dream wheezed lightly, Quackity snorted, and Karl was sure he could feel his hair begin to go gray.

He sighed, "Of course I love you… just, get some rest, I'll get the thermometer."

"I'll do that, you should make breakfast." Karl nodded, Quackity was right. With the others officially quarantined, Karl was the only one left who was allowed in the kitchen. 

He opened the fridge and pulled out some berries and honeydew melon, washing them and starting to cut up the large fruit. This would be an easy breakfast for George to stomach in case he got nauseous, and he pulled a few sausages out of the freezer for himself and the others. The sound of the pan sizzling was nice, and Karl decided to turn on some gentle rock music at a low sound to accompany it and calm his nerves. 

Seeing George sick had been worrying, but now that he had some time to sort his thoughts out, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. His boyfriend hadn't seemed anything more than vaguely uncomfortable, and he was perfectly capable of speaking and even joking. George always had a weaker immune system, so this was likely just another small cold that would be gone in a few days. Karl flipped the sausages onto a large serving platter and turned the stove off, setting aside two extra plates and deciding to bring Dream, Sapnap, and George their food on one large dish. His boyfriends were idiots, but really, all they wanted to do was help George, and Karl could certainly understand doing irrational things because your boyfriend made puppy eyes at you. He may be more resistant than the others, but he was far from immune.

All of this went out the window, however, when he walked into the bedroom to find all of his boyfriends in one big cuddle pile around George, Quackity even wrapped up in the same blanket burrito. Both he and Dream looked up at the sound of the door open, faces paling considerably when they saw Karl’s face, which was comparable to a cartoon with flaming eyes.

“None of you are to leave this room until further notice unless to use the bathroom, got it?! I have to sleep alone on the fucking couch now because of you, and if you think that any of you won’t have to face worse when this is over you are dead wrong.” He deposited their food unceremoniously on top of the blanket and stormed out of the room, opening the door a second later to comment again. “And no, I absolutely will not be kissing any of you.”

Over the next week, Karl had to babysit four very sick boyfriends. Dream was the first to succumb, waking up with a fever of 101 Fahrenheit the very first morning after George became ill. Dream was absolutely insufferable, as he always was when he was sick. He was completely over-dramatic about his condition, feigning extreme dizziness and fatigue despite never displaying many symptoms. He insisted on drowning himself in cough drops and ibuprofen even though his voice was barely raspy and he was more than willing to walk around and get things that the others needed. Karl had to beat him back from the medicine cabinet with a broom all the way back to the bedroom, where he complained he could be dying.

Quackity and Sapnap got sick on the third day, and both displayed more severe symptoms. Quackity spent most of the next three days bent over a toilet, completely unable to stomach any food and somehow managing to vomit even when he hadn't eaten at all. The worst part was that he would continue to attempt his usual teasing and banter, despite having difficulty walking, and on some occasions actively vomiting as he was trying to speak. Sapnap's fever spiked higher than anyone else's, reaching a high of 104 Fahrenheit. He tossed and turned, seemingly always in a state of fitful sleep, and Karl had to check on him every few minutes to replace the cold towel on his head and make sure the others weren't crowding him too much so that he wouldn't overheat.

George would likely have gotten better after a few days, but because he was surrounded by infected lovers, he remained sick all week. By the end of seven days, almost everyone's symptoms were completely gone, everyone was more than sick of soup, and Karl's back hurt like a bitch from sleeping on the couch for so long. 

On the eighth day, Dream and Quackity woke up first, and they decided to wake George and Sap and surprise Karl with their restored health, food, and the proper amount of cuddles to repay his hard work. There was no noise from outside the room, so they tried their best to be quiet on their way to the kitchen. Admittedly, it was quite difficult for one to be quiet if they were near Quackity. An exchange of hushing between them, which was rapidly growing in volume, stopped suddenly when a hand hit the doorframe of the kitchen heavily. Four boyfriends looked on in mild horror as their fifth partner stood in the entrance, hair wild, eyebags a deep blue-black, still in yesterday's clothes, eyes bloodshot and nose running as he breathed heavily and furiously, looking shaky and unstable.

"Every… single FUCKING one of you… is sleeping… on the fucking couch…"


	2. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the night they all decided to start dating!

Dream rolled over in his bed, huffing frustratedly as he stared at the clock on his wall. It was too dark to read, but he could feel its judgemental gaze on him nonetheless. He was hopelessly confused. It was eating away at him whenever he was allowed to absorb into his own thoughts. He sighed heavily, sitting up and resigning himself to another sleepless night.

There were a few things he was sure that he knew. He loved George. George had been his boyfriend for two years now, and although they had their arguments like any other couple, they were very happy and in love, of that Dream could be sure. He also knew that he was happy for Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap. They were some of his best friends, and they were happy together, so he had no idea why seeing them be happy and loving was so confusing.

It wasn't all the time that he spent with them, but, more recently, he'd been having this odd feeling even when not all of them were present. It was in Karl's gentleness and his feral moments, Quackity's shrieking laugh and, somehow, his obnoxious fake tears, it was Sapnap's dry humor and how he could turn the tables of a joke as quickly as they were turned on him. It didn't help that all of them were at least somewhat flirtatious. 

Dream had never been bothered by any of these things before, but there was a strange feeling in his chest that had started when he first heard the three of them were together. It came back at first when all five of them, Dream, George, Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl all met up to go to an arcade. It was the first big meetup since the trio had gotten together, and they didn't feel the need to hold back on the PDA. He was more than happy to see them happy, of course, but as he watched them trade kisses, hold hands, and use their usual banter, he had the strange urge to do… something.

It had gotten worse when he'd begun to think about them when they weren't there. He could be out shopping, or eating lunch, or doing anything really, and he would think of them. He'd think about the next date he had planned with George and then begin to think about his next meetup with them. Little things about them would pop up completely unbidden and bring him a strange sort of comfort, but also a certain kind of pain, a longing for something. Things like laughter, or smiles, their faces when he would prank them or they would get him back. He was horrified to realize that he was thinking about all of them the same way he thought about George.

Deep down, he knew what was happening, but could he really admit it? He knew that George was accepting of their friends being in a polyamorous relationship, but what if he felt differently when it involved him? Would it involve him? Would he feel left out if it didn't? Would he feel pressured if it did? What if Quackity, Sapnap, or Karl didn't feel the same way about it? Would it put a strain on their relationship? What if none of them felt the same? Why was Dream getting so ahead of himself? Why was he worrying so much about it if it was never going to happen? He really was stupid.

Dream burrowed deep into his covers, crying silently in confusion and self-loathing. 

His phone made a "ding!" noise, startling him. He reached an arm out groggily and unlocked his device, seeing a message from George.

"Hey, ur probably asleep, but can we talk tomorrow? Its important"

'About what?'

"come 2 my place tomorrow, u'll see"  
"5:00"

Dream ended up getting only 2 hours of sleep before he woke up to his screaming alarm, shooting it a vengeful glare. He got ready for his day in a slump and carried it out in a similar fashion. He was tired and irritable, the only things bringing small smiles to his face were those happy little thoughts that had denied him sleep in the first place. He savored them, though, drank in the little happy memories. They helped him not to worry about his upcoming "talk" with George. Even though he knew logically that everything was fine, his brain wouldn't stop worrying about it.

Dream was standing outside of George's apartment at 5:01, unable to move. He'd gotten there ten minutes early, too restless to wait, before freezing. George had bought this place when he moved to America, only about two months before they'd officially started dating. This was the first time he'd ever hesitated to enter. He took a deep, shaky breath, and pushed the door open.

"Sorry I'm la-" Dream froze again. Sitting on his couch with George across from them on the loveseat were Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl. All four looked nervous, but Dream hardly noticed. What on earth would George want to talk about with them?

“Oh, hi Dream…” Sapnap sounded more uncomfortable than he’d ever seen him, maybe even a bit guilty, which only set Dream on edge more.

“Please sit down.” George patted the seat next to him, more of a plea than a request, and Dream complied. Across the room, Karl played with his hands and Quackity bounced his leg.

George gulped. “So, Dream, we um, we were talking and… I want to join their relationship. I-I don’t know how you feel about it, and if you don’t like it, it definitely won’t happen-! But… t-they already said it was okay with them, when we talked…” George stared at his lap. Dream passed a shocked glance around the room, seeing everyone present mimicking him. Though, Sapnap kept looking back up and then quickly away when he met Dream’s eye, which was adorable… 

Dream came to a sudden realization, and the earth beneath the buds of hope inside him that had been starting to bloom was salted as they withered away. George had said “I.” They wanted George, but they never said they wanted him. Still, he couldn’t help but be happy for all of them. In the end, their safety and happiness were the most important things.

Dream forced a pained smile. “Of course you can be with them, George. How could I ever say no?” Instead of looking happy, though, George looked confused, and, after a brief flash of happiness passed over Quackity and Sap’s faces, each of the others shared his confusion. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he should’ve savored their expressions than before they started yelli-

“Dream, you idiot!” Too late for Karl, it seemed, “George, you too! God, you’re both so hopelessly bad at communicating. Dream, we… We want both of you, we want to, um, merge our relationships…” Everyone was back to refusing eye contact, the air so heavy Dream wasn’t sure if he could move.

“Oh…” It was all he could say, but he could feel the fog clearing rapidly when the three on the big sofa flinched in unison, “I-I wai- yes! Y-yes I want that, a lot.”

Quackity’s head whipped up immediately, and he beamed, a mischievous, hopeful, perfect grin that Dream tried his best to make sure he’d remember forever. Karl looked on the verge of tears, but even though his face was still buried in his hands, the sheer happiness radiating from him almost seemed to glow.

“Y-you really want to date… all of us?” Sapnap’s voice sounded small but hopeful, crushed, happy, and devastated all at once. Dream had never seen him display so much raw emotion.

“Yes, I do.” Dream offered a smile of his own, letting his eyes close with the motion.

“So… I can hug you no-? oof!” Karl didn’t get to finish before George had launched himself across the room and into his arms. 

“And… I can kiss you now?” Dream looked beside him to the seat Sapnap had stolen and smirked, lifting the other’s hands to his lips coyly. He only got a peek of Sap’s violently red face before it was pressed close to his, only a quick peck before the other’s head was nestled deeply into Dream’s chest. He wanted to tease him further but instead found himself blinking, trying to memorize the feel of his chapped lips.

“You know,” Quackity said from his position on the larger couch, leaning against Karl, fingers interlaced with George’s, “Now that we’re official, there’s lots of other things we could do~~”

“Oh my god, Quackity-!”

“What?! I was talking about going on dates and stuff! You have such a dirty mind, Karl, no need to be so high strung.”

“Yeah Karl, keep it in your pants.” Dream could hear Sapnap’s smile without seeing it from where he was sitting, half cradling the other against his chest.

“Wow, I’m ashamed for you,” George said without moving away from Karl’s lap or even opening his eyes. Dream joined in, and they talked, and teased, cuddled, and kissed until everyone had fallen asleep. As he lied there, somewhere between wakefulness and slumber, he thanked everything and everyone he could think of, every crazy coincidence in his life, that he could somehow get the best boyfriends on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what I had written before publishing. If you've read this far, I hope you liked it, and if you'd like to see more have no fear! somehow fluffy stories about men who play block game have become my number one coping mechanism... So, just hmu in the comments with anything you want me to write, or maybe write something of your own to fill up the brand new ship tag I've created? ;-;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please try to take care of yourself, you are valid, worth it, and important!! <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt have another bad argument, but this time Quackity has help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @DabQueen, I hope you like it!  
> DISCLAIMER!  
> This chapter is a bit darker, potential tw: implied/referenced abuse, unsafe driving, dissociation/panic attacks, basically Schlatt is an asshole. (Character not real life, of course)  
> Sorry it's not as fluffy as usual, I promise to make the next chapter very sweet and domestic.

Quackity had to get away. He had to drive himself, in his beat-up car in the pouring rain. He could barely see anything, but it wasn't because of the weather. There were so many other things. The distraction of his pounding headache, the stubborn tears in his eyes, and the blinding rage that turned his whole world red. The pain of his many injuries was intangible, and all he knew to do was run.

It didn't take long for other sensations to fade, his white-knuckled grip on the wheel, the water soaking his shoes, the chill of the air, and the blast of the car heater. Some part of him knew that he shouldn't be driving, he shouldn't even be walking like this, but it was drowned by the storm in his head. He watched from afar as the world rushed by before him, far too fast. 

He jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his phone ringing from the passenger seat, the pain of hitting his head on the roof of the car combining with the loud noise to startle him closer to reality. He slammed on his brakes, swerving to pull up alongside the curb rather than ram into it as he was about to. It took a moment for him to recognize the tune playing as a custom ringtone, and he burst into sobs upon recognizing it. Unsure if he should answer or not, he allowed his hand to fall limp over the cracked screen to decide for him.

“Quack- wait dude are you okay?!” Sapnap’s voice cut through the smog, and something in him snapped, and he cried harder, his sobs robbing him of his breath. The fog was gone, and he could feel it. He could feel the desperation, the betrayal, the shame. It was like his soul was being ripped apart.

“Sap… Please, please…” He managed to choke out. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to do anything more.

“Fuck, okay, it’s okay, we’ll be there soon.” There were mumbled words exchanged by voices Quackity vaguely recognized, but he was too fatigued to tell who. There was a shuffling and the sound of several car doors closing and opening and the clicks of seatbelts. Quackity realized, belatedly, that he’d never put his on.

“S-Sap who-” A fit or choking and hiccuping interrupted him.

“Shit, I’ve gotta drive- Quackity, would you be okay to talk to Karl? He’s right here next to me.” Quackity mumbled in approval, and there was more shuffling.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Karl spoke softly, and for the first time, though he searched for it, Quackity couldn’t find ant pity or malice in it, only gentleness. 

Quackity sighed heavily, “I just… It’s too, much, Karl, I-I can’t live there anymore, I can’t, I just can’t… He… He scares me, Karl, I feel scared in my own home! He’s supposed to love me, r-right? Why… Why can’t he just love me? Why can’t we just be happy, don’t I deserve that?”

“Oh Quack,” Karl cooed softly, “You never have to go back there, I promise. He’ll never hurt you again, you can come to stay with me, you’ll be safe, far away from him.”

“B-But I… Karl, I still love him…”

“Shh, I know, I know. We’re almost there, are you near your place? Can you tell me that?” Karl pressed gently.

“No, no, no no, it’s not my house- that’s not my place- i-it never was! I… I didn’t get very far but, but I’m trying… I have to- I have to get away, I have to do this for myself but I just-” He broke down again into sobs, clinging onto the sound of Karl’s gentle reassurances for dear life.

He barely registered when a pair of headlights approached along the previously empty road, pulling up in front of him, the driver and passengers leaping out with complete disregard for the weather. The driver's side door was thrown open, and he flinched violently, shaking as he looked up at the worried faces who had come to his rescue. He was surprised to find not two, but four men standing over him.

“Oh my god…” George said as Sapnap started crying. Dream didn’t say a word, his face switching quickly from confusion and worry, to anger, to soft determination.

“Quack, can you get out of the car for me?” Karl spoke gently, extending a hand slowly as he was the closest to him. 

Quacity flinched but slowly reached out to take the extended hand. Halfway through, he lost his balance to a full-body shudder, his unstable posture making him fall through the open door. He wasn’t sure exactly who caught him, but he grabbed their hoodie for support, burying his head in their chest and shaking violently. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he was back, it was him, he couldn’t escape, this time he’d finally snap his neck- But it wasn’t. These arms were strong, but they were soft, and they were rubbing comforting circles in his back. He registered his limp legs lifting the ground, and the shift into being carried allowed him to glimpse a flash of neon green fabric before his face was hidden again.

The ride to Karl’s apartment was quiet, but he didn’t get the impression that anyone present was angry with him. This was a good quiet, and while it confused him, he basked in it. Quackity used the steady thump of Dream’s heartbeat and the feeling of his and George’s soft embrace to push away the voices in his brain. Dream sat holding Quackity solidly in his arms with George next to him, Quackity’s legs sprawled across his lap as he squeezed his hands reassuringly.

All of them were trying so hard to show him the comfort he needed while respecting his boundaries and without ridicule, and suddenly he felt so immensely stupid. Why had he wasted a year and a half of his life in hell, nearly marrying the man who’d done this to him? How had he forgotten what love was supposed to feel like? The fresh questions drove him to cry more, but he was far too exhausted for tears, so instead, he let out choked, dry sobs, and wails.

He was half asleep by the time they arrived at Karl’s apartment complex. Sapnap and Karl got out of the car, closing the doors softly.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Dream asked softly, and Quackity nodded slowly. He was carried quickly through the rain and into the building, up the elevator, and up to the fourth floor to the apartment he’d seen so many times before. He was set down on the couch and tried to pull him back when Dream stepped away from him, but instead, he was faced with Karl and his first aid kit. Quackity closed his eyes and allowed Karl to do his work, and when it was over he was covered in bandages and ointments, his injuries thankfully not warranting a hospital visit. 

He opened his eyes to see four caring faces looking back, and he realized that he really was okay. He was still healing, but here, right in front of him, was everything he needed. He felt a smile forming on his face, starting out watery and unstable but growing into a large grin.

Through the rest of the night, Quackity slowly became the happiest he’d been in a long time. As he struggled to breathe from laughter at the jokes traded between them, snuggled up in Sapnap’s soft pajamas and soft arms, surrounded by his favorite people in the world, he realized that he never wanted it to end. Deep inside himself, he wasn’t quite as sad about not living with Schlatt anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry if this was depressing or just bad. I honestly wasn't sure If I should post it, since it ended up getting a lot darker than I expected, but it was a request, so I tried to make it more lighthearted at the end...  
> Anyway, please feel free to request, give critiques, and try to eat something today! :)


End file.
